Miguel
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 737 |Date of death=Age 756 (manga) Age 757 (anime) |Occupation=Singer |Address= |FamConnect = Mr. Satan (ex-husband) Videl (daughter) Gohan (son-in-law) Pan (granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandson or great-grea-great-great grandson) |Height = 5'2"|Weight = 103 lbs}} MiguelDragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As was the late wife of Mr. Satan and the loving mother of Videl. She is never seen in the anime or manga, and is deceased, according to the Daizenshuu. Biography Background Miguel was the beautiful singer on the Earth with the most beautiful voice. At some point in her life, she married Mr. Satan. Sometime later after Videl's birth, Miguel passed away. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped the gold hair clips, put them in a small gift-box and her husband was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift on her daughter's 11-year-old birthday. She told Hercule to put the gold hair pieces in a small gift-box, and keep it until she reaches the start of her teen years. The gift would symbolize how Miguel herself would also have received them as a gift at the start of her teen years, the beginning to the journey of being a young lady. It would be something to remember her mother by. Appearance Miguel have the bears striking remembrance to her daughter, Videl: they both have the blue eyes, pale skin complexion, and (formerly short hair once she was teenager of high school photo before she's become a beautiful singer) long straight black hair reach her hips. She have the beautiful, slender, slim figure, and attractive angelic appearance as she same height and weight as her daughter. Miguel has share the same hairstyle with her daughter, Videl, but her was originally short (central middle part or side bangs front), and grew long reaching down her hips, before married Mr. Satan, and have children. She wears the white dress that reach her upper knees, black tights, and white loafers with a long braided ponytail and gold hair clips before her daughter wore them as a teenager. The Golden Hair pieces that Videl wears in the low pigtails reaching her shoulder in her teen years (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. Hercule always loved Miguel's long black hair, blue eyes, her attractive angelic beauty appearance and her caring, sweet and gentle personality. Personality Miguel was the kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, sweet and gentle personality. She was like a caring protector towards her daughter and with her husband. Miguel was strong in her own way, as she is not fazed easily and would even put the needs of others before hers. Miguel has a personality and Attitude that was like one. She was a nice and friendly woman who was ahead of her time, yet gentle and kind with the most beautiful voice She caught him out later on, but by then she was already truly enamored by his comical, but charismatic charm in some way. She did remind him though to try and not to lie, as lying really does get one in trouble. Because she thinks that her husband is the caring, kind-hearted and funny man to makes her laugh. Trivia *Miguel is the Spanish version of "Michael"andmeans "who is like God?", from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el), but it is a male name, therefore it has been a mistake to use it for a woman. *It is the name of an important archangel in abrahamic religions. Thus the two of them marrying implies there was an angel marrying a devil. References Gallery ca:Miguel pt-br:Miguel es:Miguel dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_city_by_artycomicfangirl-db7aobw.png|Miguel and Kid Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Miguel Satan's character design sheet Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Unseen Characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Earthlings